Three Words  They Didn't Know
by EClarexForever
Summary: As much as he hated himself for loving her, he had no control over it. She didn't realize that, with each passing day, she'd been killing him, with words, actions, everything in between. She didn't know. EClare. A Tad bit OOC. Review!


**Three Words | She didn't Know**

**Disclaimer: Uh.. I don't own Degrassi D; **

**[A/N] yes, this is EClare. I got inspired by a different fanfiction I had been reading. And, to clear things up, if it helps, its a tad bit OOC, and it takes place after Drop The World, when Eli crashes Morty. What if it was **_**worse **_**than it had actually been? And time was what determind if he'd Live or not? :P. Ok.**

**GO!**

"Please, don't leave.."

Three words. And she was back in his arms. Holding her together, with the little sanity he had left.

"I love you."

Three words. That were filled with so much emotion, it almost killed her to hear him say it, as it hurt him to speak them.

But, though he knew the troubles he'd be getting into, the consequences he'd be facing, he said them. And he meant them. He meant every little word. As much as he _hated _himself for loving her, he had no control over it. She didn't realize that, with each passing day, she'd been killing him, with words, actions, everything in between.

_She didn't know._

As for him, he _did _know, but he didn't understand why. Why, all of the sudden, this breath-taking girl walks into his life, and suddenly, as if by magic, rearranges his whole vision of the world, his whole aspect on Love, Life, and most of all, friendship.

Why.

How.

Why'd she do it?

How'd she do it?

he didn't know. He only knew that it was tearing him apart, just as fast as it had built him up. She was oblivious to all of this, not knowing one thing would lead to another, and suddenly they'd be laying together in a hospital bed, him with a slim chance of living. And her being as heathly as ever.

"Im so sorry."

Three words. That couldn't change anything, now. They were useless. Un-needed. _Unwanted. _

He didn't want to hear them. He didn't want her to take the blame. He knew how it was, to think it was all your fault, when, in reality, it wasn't. It wasn't her fault. She Didn't know.

"Please Don't cry."

He wipes her tears with his thumb. Then falls back onto the pillow, not having enough strength to sit up for more than a few seconds.

She stared at his pale face, trying, desprately, to pretend this was all a nightmare. Trying, failing, to somehow wish this away.

"Its not your Fault, Clare."

He weakly smiled at the shakey body beside him.

"You didn't Know.. It's me. Im crazy. psychotic. Im me. And, your you. My time has come, but i'll see you again, someday. You'll be alright."

She wanted to block out his words. This _was _her fault, and _he _was taking the blame, for her actions. And it killed her, to see how she'd killed him.

But, he didn't know.

He thought she'd be fine, when he's gone. When he no longer walks the earth. Breathes this air. When he's all alone, in wherever he'll be. He didn't know what she could, and, _would_ do, if he leaves her.

He didn't Know.

She didn't Know.

Nobody knew. They were now depending on, not only they're selves, and they're love, but time. Time _needs _to be on there side, this time. Before it's too late. Before his time ends. And hers goes on.

They needed to meet in the middle. But, time had to cooperate with them. Or else.

"Eli, I _need you!_ Hang in there, please. For me. For us."

This made him shatter. But, he was used to it. He was used to her words hurting him. Mentally. And, now, physically.

"I won't give up, Clare. I promise."

They say not to make promises you can't keep. But, he couldn't help it. What else could he say? He _might_ give up. Things _might_ not work out as hoped. And, he _might _let go. Let go of his strong hold on life. The one she tryed to secure, but only made looser. The one keeping him alive right now. But, not for long.

"I will always love you, Eli. Whatever happens, whatever it takes. I'll love you. And i'll be there for you. Just please, don't give up. Don't give up on us. When I need you. When I can help you."

_Help._

That's exactly what he needed. But, he wasn't so sure if she could be the one to help him. Though she's done it so many times in the passed.

The doors pushed open, doctors and sergans rushing in, crowding the bed, telling her she needed to go now.

It was Time.

He was to face surgery. This will either determine if he will live, or if this will be the end. The end of him. Them. This. Everything. This is the time.

_Time._

Clare took one last glimpse at Eli, and they mumbled simutaneously, "I Love You," before the doctors dragged the broken, tear-stained face, fragile 15 year-old girl out of the room.

_Waiting Room._

Clare knew why they called it the waiting room. It's where people _wait_, either to hear _bad _news, or _good_ news.

And so, she waited. And waited. That's all she could do, was stand there, watch the people go by, watch _time _go by. Slowely.. until finally, she couldn't wait any longer.

She looked at Eli's mother and father, envying their love for eachother. It seemed, almost, _unbreakable. unendable. _But, of course, that wasn't true. Even they had their moments of break down, right?

The doctor walked into the crowded room. Adam stared at him a little impatiently. The man cleared his throat.

"Eli, has survived the surgery. He is going to be ok, he's a very lucky guy, but he is still in critical conditi-"

Clare didn't let him finish. She took off, and next thing you know, she's standing infront of room 42209, pushing the heavy door open.

He watched as she glided into the hospital room, tears staining her pale face.

"Clare.."

"Eli.."

And that was all that was said. Just 2 names, and yet again, she was in his arms, and he was holding her, tighter, not ever wanting, or thinking about letting her go.

Because, they both knew, that somehow, someway, they were gunna be alright.

She knew.

He knew.

They both knew. They would help eachother. They would hold on. Hold on, remembering every memory of the passed, living every detail of the present, awaiting the surprises of the future. They both knew where they stood.

"I love you.."

Three words. Words that kept them in place, but kept them far from being sane. Far from being normal.

He chuckled, stroking her delicate cheek with his thumb. "It looks like your stuck with me, just like you said I was stuck with you."

**Did you Like? I personally think it's my best writing piece EVER. :P. Review my loveliess~ xoxo, Jadasophea**


End file.
